Peyote Diaz
Personality At first, Peyote appears as kind-hearted but was quite cold towards others yet he would do anything to follow orders, without any question without asking, he would even using anybody's used up bodies as his shamanic mediums for his Over Souls. however, He believed that one should have a reason to fight otherwise as one would die as the loser and the other one's story will be another story of their own. However, when he first met with Rena he became quite soft and went easy towards her while he was shown being nice towards her and become shocked and begins to even question her and asked her about her motives were. He even cried in sorrow saying that because he would love to help her out Character Relationship Timeline Family Friends Rivels Events Appearance peyote is usually seen wearing a Mexican serape that was colored dark yellow with three cactus texture. He is also commonly seen as a Mexican sombrero on his head while wearing a pair of jet goggles over his eyes. He wears a pair of short black boots, while on his wrists that had large black rubber wrist tire like bands while on his hands he was wearing black rubber gloves, with a single red hao block plate knuckle on each hand knuckle plate that has "Hao" written on each of them. He wears black clothing decorated with three bones while he had a skull head on his long black ripped veil scarf, and when not used he constantly wears his guitarrón guitar on his back on a dark brown strap. Guardain Ghosts :See More: Carlos & Juan | Antonio, Jose, Pancho, Miguel, and Zapata Peyote has two sets of guardian ghosts the first were two of his late best friends who were named Carlos and Juan and while the second was his old former Mariachi band members their names were Antonio, Jose, Pancho, Miguel, and Zapata. while Peyote uses scary Calavera dolls that he offends bought with him as his shamanic mediums but even he even his own Former two teammates, the Boz brothers or even worst someone else's used up bodies so he can use them as a shamanic medium for his Over Souls, giving him a dangerous good high offensive and good defensive strategies. History Hearing the News he was at a local spa alongside with Hao and the rest of his henchmen while playing his guitarrón guitar while hearing about Eliskūya's progress while he heard about the new second rounds of the shaman fights that had started over again anew at the new shaman grand tournament on the radio. Peyote would be quite surprised to meet that new shaman fighter who was kinda like Hao and would pay them a visit Travel Through America Meeting The Tearson twins Character Trivia Musical theme Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fanwork based on Peyote Diaz at Shaman King Wiki, and will depict non-canon elements of the gaming series. Thus, this article will only be used in the works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Category:Articles with crossover Characters into fanfiction Category:Shaman Category:Eliskuya2